


F#ck buddies

by FirstLady_of_RainbowLand



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ., F/M, No Strings Attached, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstLady_of_RainbowLand/pseuds/FirstLady_of_RainbowLand
Summary: One day Maggie catches Rick in an embarassing moment. Self-aware of her needs (and his) she decides that they should transform their relationship for mutual gain.





	F#ck buddies

"Rick, I need to talk to you about.." her voice trailed off as her eyes saw him repeatedly using his hand to pleasure himself. She couldn't help but notice that his member was huge and she felt instinctively embarrassed by that thought.

"Damn Maggie, I am sorry you had to witness that." he apologized and tried to compose himself. Standing up, he buckled his belt and fell to the couch. He felt the need to explain what he did. "I just miss a woman's touch. Ever since Lory died I have devoted myself to raising Carl and Judith with no time to think about sex. But I am a man and I have needs. It's been so long and I thought if I had some time to spare I could take care the problem myself. Then I would go back protecting my family without it in the way".

Maggie looked at him and realised she felt sexually frustrated too. After Glenn turned to a walker, she hadn't had any kind of activity at that department. And who better to relieve her from her urges than their fierce leader, Rick? The next words came out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Look, Rick. I might can help you with that. But it'll be a one time thing. Just sex. No strings attached." she explained.

He gazed at her with confusion. She couldn't possibly mean that they have sex. He may be desperate but he couldn't do that to her. He respects Hershel's memory way to much to do that to his daughter. Even though he wanted it like a mad man. He jumped out of his seat and started pacing around.

"Maggie, I can't. Not with you."

"Why? Don't you like me that way? I've seen you looking at me. You want me" she approached him, slowly, and pushed her body against his.

"Shit, was I so obvious?" he wondered.

"Oh, yes" she breathed and felt her lips crushing down to his. Giving up his second thoughts, he growled and pushed her viciously against the wall.

"There are only two ways it can go. Either I fuck you hard against the wall, or on the floor like a dog. Your choice."

"The wall. Definetely the wall." she moaned in his mouth.

He devoured her, like he had to drink water for days. His cock strained beneath his zipper, struggling for attention, leaking pre-cum already. Without realizing it, he ripped Maggie's blouse and broke her bra clasps exposing her darkened hard peaks. He bend his head and took one of them in his mouth, sucking and bitting it, while he pinched the other one.

"Yes, Rick! Yes! Just like that. Bite it harder." She urged him, rising her chest so he can have better access. He did that some more, when she stopped him and unfastened his pants exposing his hardened cock.

"Oh my God! It's huge. I want it inside me now!" she commanded him.

How he could ever deny her what he too wanted? He grabbed one of her legs and put it around his waist, making her entrance more visible. With his cock in his hand, he started pumping it and rubbing it at her slit but not penetrating. Her juices were smeared around her pussy, giving a glistening colour to her passage . She was biting his lip, anticipating, waiting from him to do the final step.

With one quick motion, he plunged inside of her. He stopped and waited for her to accommodate his big size. She hadn't had sex for a long time and her pussy walls had shrank making her so tight.

"Shit, Maggie, you are so fucking tight. I need to move" he grunted between his teeth. He pulled back and thrust back inside again and again and again. Slowly at first but after a while he lost his self-control and started really pounding her, not caring if he was pushing her further up the wall. He could see she liked it cause of the fact her mouth was open in a silent O.

"Rougher, Rick. I need you harder" she cried.

"Do you Maggie? You want me to pound your nice little hole?"

"Yes, keep fucking the shit out of me!"

With that he start to really rail her. He thrusted six more times, when he reached her cervix and spilled himself inside of her. His spurting and jerking ropes of seed inside of her, triggered her own release and he felt her walls clenching, further milking his cock.

They both fell to the floor, with him still inside her. After he softened, he pulled out but kept her in his arms, wanting to feel her close.

"One time thing, Rick." she whispered before she fell asleep in his embrace.


End file.
